Christmas at the Cullens!
by Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01
Summary: This is yet another Christmas story. It is pure fluff and family fun! A family of vampires at christmas time is interesting. Especially with mistletoe around.
1. Edward and Bella Mistletoe

**Ok, this is another Christmas fan fic. It's basically a lot of fluff and family fun. Please tell me what you think about it!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella POV

Here it is 2 days before Christmas and the Cullen's are all going crazy. I mean Alice is just going insane with Christmas songs, Rosalie's always trying to find presents from her to the family, Emmett is well he's Emmett. Emmett keeps trying to find his gifts and is very happy for "Santa Claus" to come. I think it's scary considering his age, but oh well. Esme is baking cookies and Carlisle is prancing around laughing at everything. For Edward and I, well we are the only normal ones. Edward is his usual overprotective, happy self and I am the same old human.

"Hey guys, SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN IN 2 DAYS!!!" Emmett screamed in the room.

"You would think he knows about the whole Santa thing considering he is almost a hundred years old," I whispered to Edward.

"He still believes... we just go along with it, so do the same!"

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" _Alice sang while jumping in the room.

"For the love of Carlisle, would you please quit that Alice. It's really annoying and not to mention we have heard those songs 500 times already!" Edward and I both screamed at her.

"Did Mr. and Mrs. Grumpy pant's wake up on the wrong side of the bed today? Gosh, you two are such holiday haters."

"Um, number one he can't sleep, number 2, I actually love Christmas and have loved it for about 10 years now." I said using Alice's cheery tone.

She just stomped out of the room singing some random songs. I turned to Edward and asked what else they do besides putting up the tree and lights. We really don't want to relive Edward's light extravaganza so I was very cautious not to bring that up.**(AN: Read my other story Edward and Christmas Lights don't mix to find out why they don't want to relive it!)**

"Well, we put up the tree, talk about previous Christmas', and do the rest of the traditional stuff besides eat." He said flashing that crooked smile that makes my heart stop.

We just laid there in each other's arms until Alice came bouncing in about an hour later.

"Ok time to put the tree up. We are a little late this year, but that's because none of us felt like doing it. If you two want to help, you better get you lazy butt's moving." Alice said laughing.

We went downstairs and sat on the chair. In less than 5 minutes here comes all of them carrying boxes. We unpacked the boxes and by the time we got done, the whole living room was filled.

At that we started with the tree. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all left to pick out a tree while we all sorted out the decorations and started putting them around the living room. We were done with that before they got home.

When they got home, we started putting the tree up. It was really fun to do and then the decoration time came. Emmett, being Emmett, attempted to put up a glass decoration and it shattered in half. I think he was holding it too hard. After we finished that all of the Cullen's walked away. We were left alone in the living room. All of a sudden I see myself being moved.

"What was that for?" I asked Edward cautiously.

"Nothing, I just wanted to walk over here for a second. I have an ornament for you to put on." With that he pulled out an ornament that had a picture of him and I sticking our tongue's out and laughing. That was the funniest picture.

"Aw thanks!" I said as I put it on the tree.

"No problem, now lets go up to our room."

We started walking through the living room when all of a sudden Edward stopped and snickered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing love, just look up!" I looked up and right above us was mistletoe. I then got what he meant.

"We have to do it, it's part of the tradition," Edward said smirking. He and I both know we have no problem with kissing anyways and now we have a reason to.

He leaned in and put his cold lips to my warm ones. The kiss didn't last very long and when he pulled away I had to remember to breath. Dang vampire and his dang skills.

"Aww how cute you two!!" Emmett screamed as Rosalie hit him while screaming stuff along the lines of nice going Em, ruin the moment.

I looked behind them to see the whole family staring at us. Alice was smirking, Jasper looked ready to pounce on Alice(probably from our emotions), Rosalie smiled, Emmett looked hurt that Rose hit him, Carlisle looked as though he was trying to get the family to let us have privacy, and Esme had a huge smile on her face. As soon as I saw them, I blushed bright red.

"We are sorry honey, we didn't mean to ruin that," Esme said while looking at Emmett.

"Hey, it was not my fault. It isn't my fault that Edward is sexually repressed!" Emmett screamed towards Edward. Edward looked ready to kill him.

"Yes, you two need to do something and soon. The emotion's I was getting from you just proved that." Jasper added making Edward madder.

"Edward, honey, it's ok. Let's just go up to your room and ignore them. Please don't do this right now. It's the holidays!" I said trying to lighten Edward up and it worked.

We walked up to his room and we sat there talking for about an hour. Then he leaned in and kissed me again, this time a little harder. I didn't want it to stop, but before long he stopped.

"I love you Bella and never ever forget that!" He said smiling that crooked smile that makes my heart melt.

"I love you too Edward and you better never forget that because if you do I will make you remember!" I said laughing at his expression. It was pure fear.

"I am kidding, you know that."

"Yea I know..." He trailed off as he pressed his lips back to mine.

I put my head on his chest and we sat like that for god knows how long until Alice barged into the room.

**I hope it was ok! I'm not that good at writing fluff, so I don't know. Please R&R if you want me to update!**

**Also, I think I'm going to do other instances with the Cullen couples being under mistletoe... Do you think I should? **

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lover-01**


	2. Carlisle and Esme

**Ok, some people say I should do more with mistletoe so I am going to play around with it a little to get it perfect! So on that note, please tell me your thoughts about it!**

**Ok, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Last Chapter

"_I love you Bella and never ever forget that!" He said smiling that crooked smile that makes my heart melt._

"_I love you too Edward and you better never forget that because if you do I will make you remember!" I said laughing at his expression. It was pure fear. _

"_I am kidding, you know that."_

"_Yea I know..." He trailed off as he pressed his lips back to mine._

_I put my head on his chest and we sat like that for god knows how long until Alice barged into the room. _

Now on with the chapter

Edward's POV!

"Hello Alice, nice to see you!" my love said sarcastically.

"Yea yea Bella, you'll thank me later..." Alice said winking at Bella which made her blush. I just had to chuckle at that.

"Anyways, what do you need Alice or do you just want to take up my time," I said seriously.

"Um Edward, may I remind you that you have all of eternity!!" Alice said with a smirk.

"Whatever, just get on with it today!"

"Ok as I was going to say, we are going to sing Christmas songs now!!!" Alice screamed jumping up and down.

We ended up going to the living room where Alice put it a Christmas CD. We ended up singing Deck the Halls, The Christmas Song, We Wish you A Merry Christmas, and many other songs. Soon enough, Bella started to get hungry so I went to feed her. Meanwhile, the rest of my family went in separate directions.

**(AN: I have 2 things to say. Number 1, I'm switching POV so I can do the mistletoe thing... Number 2, I didn't feel the need to put the lyrics in here.)**

Carlisle's POV

After we stopped singing, Esme and I headed up to our room. Emmett had put mistletoe in every door way, including ours, so she had no chance of escaping. I love Christmas so much!

"Hey dear, what is up with the clothes outside Emmett's door?" Esme said out of the random.

"Um, I don't even want to know..." I said as I walked towards the door. But, Esme was one step ahead of me. We stopped close to the door.

"Hun, look up!" I said happily.

She looked shocked as she looked up then she smiled. Man, I love that smile.

"Baby..." She didn't even get that word out before I had crushed my hard lips to hers. Those lips I crave, the one's that I wait to come home to every night. We still hadn't stopped and I could tell she was smiling through her lips. Those lips are just so sexy it's hard to resist!

"CARLISLE, GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD PLEASE!" Edward screamed. _Well Edward, maybe you shouldn't be going through my thoughts... _I thought back to him as I started thinking about Esme again.

I picked her up and we headed for the bed. As soon as we hit the bed, we began kissing again. It felt so good to just be me and her... After we were done (about 2 hours later) we sat there in each other's arms. **(AN: I didn't feel like going into details, but basically you know what they did! I was hoping that was a bit of fluff for them...)**

"I love you so much Carlisle!"

"You too Esme, for the rest of eternity."

"The rest of eternity sounds good to me.." She said as I crushed my lips to hers once again. Did I tell you how much I love Christmas?!?

**Ok, I hope you liked. That was very fun to write and I hope that was enough fluff in it. **

**I like fluff around the holidays, so I ended up writing some!**

**Please remember R&R!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01**


	3. Jasper and Alice

**I decided to write 2 chapter's since the other one was short. Like I say in all of my stories, please R&R cause it motivates me!**

**You probably won't get 2 chapters out of me very much!**

**Alice and Jasper fluff and a song with it. You may want to listen to the song while reading, it will help.**

**Hope you Enjoy this chapter!**

-Continues right after the singing-

Alice POV

I just had the perfect idea. This is so going to work. Now just to find my Jazzy... Oh there he is.

"Hey babe," Jazzy said turning towards me.

"Hey Hun, what'cha up to?"

"Nothing, just reading a book..." He trailed off.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Uh-huh, ok see you then," he said still reading his book.

That gave me a little bit of time. I went and put my little skimpy dress on and did my make-up with high boots. **(Dress in profile, if you want to see it... It's very short...)**

I then figured out what I was going to do and got ready.

I walked back into the room to see Jasper sitting there staring at me. I figured this would be a good time so I started to sing just like the singer who actually sings the song.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever known  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you... "_

As I sang this, Jasper's eyes trailed up and down my body and he looked as though he would pass out. I felt a wave of lust come towards me and I knew this was affecting him. He let me dance around him, staring at me.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't you make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby"_

When I said All I want for Christmas is you, I pointed directly at him and told him to come here using my fingers. He took it seductively and jumped out of the chair.

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I  
really need - won't you please  
bring my baby to me..."

Once again, he was staring at me. Man he needs to learn how to control his staring. I mean come on, take a picture it will last longer!** (Lol! I love that line!)**

The song was coming to an end soon...

"_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever you  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You..._

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
(repeat)"

After I finished, he finally came out of his trance and soon I was being lifted into the air. All of a sudden Jasper looks up. So I do too and what do I see? MISTLETOE!

"Haha, what a coincidence..." I managed to say before Jasper kissed me. It was so passionate, I would probably have had a heart attack if I were human. We ended up sitting there kissing and being close to each other for about an hour. Finally, I broke the silence and started to get up. Started is the key word.

"And where do you think your going my beautiful wife?" Jasper said in my ear.

"We need to get back downstairs to finish decorating and stuff."

"Ok, I guess so! I love you so much Alice. You don't even know how much!" He said with love in his eyes.

"I love you more than you ever ever know Jazzy. We were meant for each other, like soul mates."

With that, we walked out with his arm around my waist and mine around his. Man, I love the holidays!!

**Ok, I attempted doing a song and fluff. I think it was ok! It sounded ok when I wrote it at least! This is a little longer too!**

**Please review and I will write another one with mistletoe. **

**You are lucky I got 2 chapters out at once! I've been really busy and have tons of homework. I will try to get more out before Christmas.**

**Song is All I want for Christmas is you by: Mariah Carey!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01**


	4. Rosalie and Emmett

**I finally finished making up my absent work and now I am out of school for 2 weeks. I will update all my stories in that time. **

**I hope everyone has a safe and Happy Holidays!!!**

**Please read the note at the end, it's really important and just for your knowledge the characters are a little OOC here... **

**Enjoy!**

---A little later---

Rose POV-

What is that smell? Yuck, it smells like human food. It's probably for the human that Edward loves. I just hope she stays human. Maybe I should go see what is going on downstairs.

As I walk down the stairs I see my husband looking for something.

"Um Em, what are you looking for?" I ask wondering what in the world he lost this time.

"Nothing babe. I was just looking that's all!" He said quickly, too quickly. What could he be up to? Then it dawned on me that it's 2 days before Christmas.

"You are not going to find your Christmas gifts Emmett... they are very well hidden." I said in a serious tone. What he doesn't know is that they are at Bella's...

I hear him swear under his breath then leave. So I continued and went into the kitchen where I saw Esme baking Christmas cookies for Bella.

"What'cha up to Rose?" She said when she saw me.

"Nothing mom, just trying to figure out what that horrible smell is. For Bella I'm guessing..." I said pointing at the cookies.

"No actually they are for the hospital. Carlisle is taking them with him tomorrow when he goes to work."

"Uh-huh, anyways your idiot of a son is looking for his Christmas presents again this year!"

"Your the one who married him. Don't look at me, he's your idiot husband. And Emmett you won't find them because I know your listening." She said looking at the stairs. Sure enough Emmett was there.

"Damn she caught me!" He said thinking no one heard him.

"Emmett Cullen watch your mouth. Yes I caught you!" She screamed at him. Wow when Esme Cullen is mad, you don't want to be by her. She is the small fire bomb. **(AN: We call my teacher that all the time because she is small but when she is mad, she has a big mouth! lol!)**

"Anyways Esme, I was wondering if you would mind helping me rearrange my room after the holidays." I said smirking. She caught my smirk and she obviously knew what I was doing.

"Yes I would love to Rose. We can make it pink and purple!"

"That would be awesome."

"Rosey, it's our room not yours!" Emmett said sucking up to me. He must have thought I was moving out of the room.

"If you keep it up it will be my room. Your attitude's getting on my nerves and then I don't look as beautiful when I'm annoyed!" I said flipping my hair.

"Rose, you always look beautiful. Plus your a vampire and our beauty is perfect!" He said looking serious. Damn those eyes. They make me melt and I can't be mad at him anymore.

"Ok your forgiven, but on one condition. You have to do whatever I want you to and no pouting please." He nodded his head in understanding. This could be fun. I could make him do some pretty revengeful things on my brothers...

He started walking for the door, but before he left he looked up. Curious as to why he was looking up, I looked up too.

What I saw was mistletoe. Now I see what he's doing.

"You have to kiss me Rose, it's a tradition," He said seductively.

"Fine whatever let's get this over with." I said smirking at his sad face.

I walked to him and he planted his lips on mine before I could even blink. Man this guy is crazy. But, that's why I love him.

"EWWW!!! CARLISLE DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT AND ROSE GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD!! YOU TOO EMMETT!" I heard Edward scream from the other room.

"Carlisle stop that please!" Wow did that come from Edward? What in the heck is going on out there...

What I saw was something I don't think many people would want to see. But, for us, it happens most everyday.

I saw Carlisle and Esme kissing in the middle of the living room. Oh well I'll just go do something else.

"Ok will you two please break it up in here?? Can't I walk in my own living room without seeing that," Edward said pointing at the two.

"WAY TO GO, RUIN THE MOMENT THEY WERE HAVING EDWARD!" My husband screamed at him. I seriously think there is something wrong with him.

At that if Esme could blush she would be. Man that would be embarrassing if that happened to me and I was the mom.

I started to walk back up the stairs, but saw that I was under mistletoe. Before I could even see, Emmett had came over. He gently pressed his lips to mine. He was going at human pace and it was starting to get annoying. He started lightly biting my lip and that set me off. He asked for permission with his tongue and I gave it to him. He and I were in a heavy panting mode by the time we had finished 20 minutes later even though technically we don't have to breath.

"I love you Rose, and even though I make those jokes about my brother's relationship, there is no one else I would want to spend my life with. You are perfect in every way and can satisfy me more than any one else in my life. You are my soul mate and forever **my** love." Emmett said sweetly. **(AN: What he means for satisfy is not that kind of satisfy. He means that she can make him feel better when he's sad and comfort him better. No sickness intended in that!:) **

See when Emmett wants to be, he can be really sweet. Just like now, that was better than his speech at our wedding because it came from his heart. He did not recite it, he said what was on his mind. That is what I love about him. He is truly too good for me...

"I love you too Emmett and I know that's how you feel. I feel the same way and until I met you, I never wanted to get married after what happened." I said that truthfully, because I actually didn't want to get married after the incident with my fiance as a human. That was until I met Emmett, which is my soul mate.

Even though I can be a bitch, I can be nice. Emmett is my sweet spot basically he can make me stop being a bitch and be a princess in the way he says things. I really do love him with all my heart and no one can ever change that...

**Ok a little more fluff in there, but also some humor. It was fun to write Rose getting revenge on Emmett and stuff. **

**I have a major problem, I want to at least get 3 more chapters in before Christmas... I would like to do one about the next day, one about Christmas Eve at the Cullen's, and one about Christmas day... I don't know if that's going to happen, but I'm going to try to.**

**Anyways I hope you liked that chapter... Please R&R! **

**I'm taking suggestions for the day before Christmas on what they could do...**

**Thanks to the reviewers from previous chapters!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01**


	5. Author's note

**Ok I'm sorry to all the reviewers, but I decided not do any more chapters. I decided that Christmas Eve and Christmas Day is going to be just like everyone else's fan fic out there so I'm not going to do them. I don't have any great ideas and have a lot on my mind with Christmas Eve tomorrow and all. I may pick this up next year if I feel like it, but for now it's over. **

**ONCE AGAIN IM SORRY TO THE REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE READING MY STORY!! But, read my other stories and you will see why I stopped this one. I'm concentrating more on ending my truth or dare story and the other ones.**

**Thanks to all the reviews, alerts, and favorites I have gotten. It means a lot to me:) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL AND HAVE A SAFE HOLIDAY!!!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01**


	6. Another AN Important one though!

**THIS IS AN UPDATE!!!**

**For all the people who liked this story…. I just posted a Valentine's Day story!**

**That story is going to be about each Cullen couple and what they do for Valentine's Day!!!**

**It is called The Most Romantic Day of the Year!!**

**PLEASE READ THAT STORY (It's a lot like this one with tons of fluff!) AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews on this story and I hope you like the Valentine's Day one!**

**THIS STORY IS STILL OVER UNTIL NEXT YEAR!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova**


End file.
